charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt
Rachel Priscilla Halliwell Wyatt is a Witch-Whitelighter and the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt and the younger sister of Melinda and older twin sister Dororthy Halliwell Wyatt . She was first known to the Charmed Ones by her alias name Rachel Phoeinx (Phoeinx is her boyfriend's last name) . History Early Life in Dark Future Rachel was born October 16, 2004 along with her twin sister Dorothy to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Rachel Had a slight inferiority complex towards her older, more powerful sister Melinda. Rachel would often be jealous that she had powers from the womb Melinda would offen pick on her and Dorothy . Rachel and Dorothy, from a very young age, had a very strong relationship with thier maternal grandfather,when Rachel and Dorothy turned fourteen, Victor, Dorothy and Rachel were drawn even closer. Rachel also resented her father to the point of hatred, stating that Leo was there for the entire world but was never for there for her or her sister. Dark Future n the future, The Charmed Ones are dead and Melinda and Phillip has become an evil dictators. Rachel became engaged to a an assassin witch named Hunter, a member of the Phoenix Coven. He helped her and Polly sneak into the Manor and bring the Book of Shadows back to its rightful place so that they would be able to find a spell that sends Polly and her back in time to 2003 to save Phillp and Melinda from turning evil. In 2003, Rachel with Polly orbed into the manor and saved Paige Matthews from dying while being turned to stone by The Titans. She explains that her and Polly traveled from the future to help the Charmed Ones defeat the Titans, telling them that they failed and as a result, their future was ruined. She referred to herself as Rachel Phoeinx, using her boyfriend surname as her surname to disguise her relation to the sisters, and showed that she was a Whitelighter. Rachel also made sure to not reveal that she was also a witch. While in the past, she was able to convince Leo into turning the sisters into Gods so that they could destroy the Titans once and for all, while she set things in motion for Leo to become an Elder, thus destroying his and Piper's marriage, and making way for her to become the sisters' new Whitelighter. She also didn't want Leo finding out who she was, so as Leo orbed out, Rachel sent his orbs to Valhalla. Rachel began sending the Charmed Ones after numerous demons with little to no explanation. She also had several side agendas which were not revealed for some time. She moved so sneakily that she took the proper precautions and drank a potion to block Prue's newly emerged Telepath powers from reading her. Leo, who had been rescued by the sisters, later uncovered evidence that Rachel had killed two Valkyries but opted not to use it because Rachel had finally earned the Charmed Ones' trust. Rachel feel guilty for not saving Patricia she didn't want to be around Patricia's younger self. Revelation of her True Identilty the sisters are finally beginning to trust Rachel and Polly they are kidnapped by Rachel fiancee from the future, Hunter. The sisters then learn that Rachel is actually half witch. They also learn that the evil that she and Polly was trying to save the future from was Philip and Melinda. Hunter takes Rachel and Polly back tot hier own time, where she and Patty meets Melinda and Philip who isn't too happy that Rachel and Polly traveled back in time to turn them back to good and Melinda explains to Rachel that if she was anyone else, she would have killed her ages ago. Because of certain unrevealed circumstances, she didn't. After Rachel refuses to turn to Melinda's side, Melinda attacks Rachel in hopes of killing her. Hunter attacks Melinda and fends her off for enough time for Rachel and Polly to say a spell to get Rachel's powers back. Unfortunately, Melinda fights his powers and flings Hunter across the room and wounds her when she lands on a wooden stake. Polly then telekinetically throws Melinda into the wall. Rachel says her goodbyes to him and finds a spell to send her and Polly back to the past again.to send her and Polly back to the past again. The sisters' trust of Rachel is tested again after he gets the help of a demon that scans beings to find any hidden evil in them. Leo and Prue catch her using the demon's powers on Melinda and Leo demands her to leave and not come back. The sisters and Leo are then called to Magic School to help find out who is conjuring the Headless Horseman. While there, Paige meets Enola, a young shaman who is able to show Paige her future via vision quest. After two failed attempts, she is finally allowed to see it. In the future, she meets an older Melinda and her little twin sisters and older Philip, preteen Patricia and thier younger sister. one of the twin girls asks her Aunt Paige for help, and Paige comes out of her vision and sees Rachel standing in front of her, also asking for help . She is then confronted by Paige and admits she's really Melinda's little sister when she ask the other gril was Rachel said "Dorothy, my twin". After leaving the sisters, Rachel returns to San Francisco one week later to ask Paige to make Piper and Leo conceive her and Dorothy. Conflict with her Father her lifetime, Rachel never got along with her father, Leo. She felt like he was there for everyone else but not her. She even went as far as to say that she hates Leo. For six months, Leo is oblivious to the fact that he is Rachel' father until Rachel infected by the Spider Demon and is forced to help her in her plan to consume Piper's magic, life force, and the life force of unborn babies Dorothy and Rachel. Prue, Patty and Paige call Leo down from The Heavens and explain to him that Rachel and her twin is really his daughters. After the Spider Demon is vanquished, Leo orbs Piper out of her lair and confronts Rachel. Rachel continually attacks Leo. Piper then swallows the antidote to the Spider Demon's magic and it affects present day Rachel. However, she nonetheless continues to brutally attack Leo until Piper pulls her off and calms her down. Rachel then orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo then comes to terms with the fact Rachel is his daughter. He orbs to her and Rachel tells him that he was never there for her, and orbs off somewhere unknown. Leo seems to dedicate most of his time thereafter to making amends with Rachel, most of the time just annoying her by trying so hard. Within two weeks, a car-jacking, two jail sentences, and several misunderstandings, Leo finally wins Rachel' favor. Sacrifice and Brith of Twins Polly and Rachel's gets more jumpy towards the date of Dotothy and Rachel's birth evens though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Philip is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Melinda and Philip evil and they are vanquished. The sisters, Leo and Andy watching then devise two possible ways to get Patty and Rachel home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo, Rachel, Prue and Polly attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potions from hitting the Triquetra portal. Piper, Paige, Prue and Patricia and Philip Melinda and baby Polly gather in Magic School to send Rachel and Polly off with the spell each saying their goodbyes. Rachel hugs Piper tightly and tells her she loves her, and Prue, Patricia and Philip and baby Polly said thier goodbyes. Piper and Paige and Prue said the spell and Rachel and Polly, along with Leo and Andy who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Prue,Polly, Leo and Rachel step back out, attacking Andy, Piper, Patricia, and Paige. Patricia and Paige go to find their Prue, Polly , Leo and Rachel in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Melinda and Philip evil by traumatizing them in his quest to murder them because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the girls finally return with Andy, Polly, Leo and Rachel, their world is ultimately too good. Any relatively bad thing that happens in the new world is punished severely. After getting healed, Prue and Paige are put under a spell by Piper, who was manipulated into casting the spell by Barbas and Gideon, to act just like the "too good world" wants them to while Prue, Leo, Polly and Rachel are the only ones left to protect Philip and Melinda. Polly and Rachel stays with Philip and Melinda while Leo and Prue tries to get Piper, Paige and Andy back on their side. While Leo and Prue is gone, Gideon makes a move on Philip and Melinda. Polly tries to protect Philip and Melinda from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an athame to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Rachel makes a dash for Philip and Melinda and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon and Polly got kill after. Andy and Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Polly and Rachel's cry for help and orbs to them immediately.They finds Rachel bleeding on the floor and Polly by the book of shadow bleeding on the rug Gideon holding Philip and Melinda. Gideon orbs away, telling Andy and Leo it's really for the best, and leaves them to help Polly and Rachel. Leo can't heal Polly or Rachel' wounds due to Gideon's magic and Leo and Andy is forced to watch Polly vanishes and Rachel on the bed while she attempts to get the sisters' help once more. Darryl says Leo completes Polly and Rachel' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Philip and Melinda before the trauma can drive theminsane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Philip and Melinda good. It also results in Patricia, Dorothy, Hunter and Josh not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Polly and Rachel's future. Leo than with the hospital with Philip and Melinda in tow and meets Piper who had just given birth to Rachel and Dorothy. Darryl says he's 'sorry' before they all leave. The police didn't have to do anything to Polly or Rachel and that could only mean bad news. Leo rushes to Rachel's side and pets her hair, telling her to hang on and not to give up. Rachel mutters, "You, too," with a pained look on her face before letting out her last breath. Leo begins to plead in whispers for her not to die but Rachel vanishes, right in Leo's arms. Leo is completely devastated by her death and takes out his anger on the attic before going after Gideon. Leo completes Polly and Rachel' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Philip and Melinda before the trauma can drive theminsane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Philip and Melinda good. It also results in Piper not getting killed when Dorothy and Rachel is 14, Hunter, Anna, Josh ,Patricia and Dorothy not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Polly and Rachel's future. Leo and Prue than with the hospital with Philip and Melinda in tow and meets Piper who had just given birth to Rachel and Dorothy.. Childhood Gallery 6x10-RachelRing.jpg Rachel.jpg Rachel orbing.png Rachel aldut.jpg willa-sadie-twin-girls-cream-blankets.jpg|Dorothy (left) and Rachel (right) One-year-old-twins-portrait-session.jpg|Dortothy in pink and Rachel in green at age 1 Powers and Abillites *'Basic Powers' * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. * '''Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers * ' Molecular Immobilization:' more commonly referred to as freezing, is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that objects and people appear completely motionless * Immobilization Orbing: the user use point at the object moving the object froze with orbs around the object. * Whitelighter Power * Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * '''Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Rachel possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak and read the language of charges without any training. Rachel possesses this power due to the fact that she's half-whitelighter. Future power. * Photokinesis: The ability to to create and manipulate light. Rachel possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. * Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Rachel temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Phobia Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Half Breed Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Charmedrewrite Category:Halliwell Family